The Colbert Report
The Colbert Report is a spin-off of Comedy Central's The Daily Show hosted by Stephen Colbert. The show is a satirical spin on conservative political punditry found on many 24-hour news channels. Muppet Mentions * In the March 31, 2006 episode, the last day of Women's History Month, Stephen introduced a segment which was to have paid tribute to women all over the world. They created a video opening which featured images of strong women in history, including a prominent spot for Miss Piggy. * In the April 18, 2006 episode, Stephen did his regular "Threat Down" where he lists the top 5 threats to America. The number one threat (as usual) was bears - mainly Winnie the Pooh. Stephen urged parents to keep their kids away from "this bear-friendly propaganda masked as entertainment". He continued his rant telling parents to "go into your children's room and remove anything with Fozzie Bear, the Berenstain Bears, Sugar Bear, Yogi and Boo-Boo, the Care Bears, the Snuggle bear and, of course, Huggie Bear." As he lists each bear, pictures of them are displayed. * The June 19, 2006 episode of The Daily Show concluded with a brief check-in with Colbert at The Colbert Report. Colbert's show description paid homage to The Muppet Show, including a video clip of Sam the Eagle from episode 104. ::Stewart: Welcome back to the program. Before we go we're going to check in with our good friend Stephen Colbert at The Colbert Report. Steven. ::Colbert: Thanks Jon. Up next on a very special episode: space travel, sure it's possible, but for pigs? An update on Scandinavian cuisine with our in-house chef, and then our very special guest star Harry Belafonte will lead Fozzie and the gang in a chaotic, and hilarious, version of the "Banana Boat Song"...Day-O! It's so good even Statler and Waldorf will allow themselves to smile. All that plus a final off-key trumpet note from Gonzo. Jon. ::Stewart: Stephen, it sounds like you have a dubious collection of guests there. ::Sam Eagle: (clip from ''The Muppet Show)'' With a few exceptions, the characters on this program are weird and peculiar and not to be trusted. ::Stewart: That's our show, join us tomorrow at 11. Here it is, your moment of Zen. * In the opening of the November 9, 2006 episode, Stephen's introductory phrase (signaling the opening title sequence) was, "Sorry Cookie Monster, C is for Colbert. This is the Eponymous Report!" * On April 19, 2007, Colbert and guest Sean Penn partook in a "Meta-Free-Phor-All" mock game show in response to Penn's criticism of George W. Bush. In between each question, a computer seemingly randomized the next topic as displayed on a projection screen with images shuffled by in roulette style. One of these images was of Cookie Monster, remaining on screen for only a second. * During the April 25, 2007 installment of "The Four Horsemen of the A-pop-calypse" Colbert attacked Albert Einstein and his theory of relativity stating that "'C' does not stand for the speed of light. 'C' is for cookie, and that's good enough for me. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Professor Monster" at which point a clip of Cookie Monster singing "C is for Cookie" was shown. * The July 17, 2007 episode begins with Colbert's teaser of material to come later in the show. Segment subtitles shown on-screen often take a play on words from the subject of announcement. For the forthcoming interview with ant expert Mark Moffet, the subtitle reads "The Great Moffett Caper." * On July 31, 2007, Colbert continues his coverage of Hollywood's "wrist violence" in addendum to his own wrist injury the previous week. Included in a montage of clips are scenes from Harry Potter and The Empire Strikes Back amongst others which feature some form of wrist injury. After Colbert emerges from his hiding position, he urges viewers to write Congress about this travesty. If not for themselves, then at least for the children; after which the scene from The Muppets Take Manhattan is shown with Linda Lavin's doctor character twisting Kermit's wrist around to test for signs of amnesia. Colbert remarks, "Stay strong, Kermie." * August 19, 2007 - Colbert announces himself as the winner of the 2007 Iowa Straw Poll, but concedes that Mitt Romney was actually the "numerical winner." Footage of Romney's appearance is shown in the guise of a Sesame Street segment with Guy Smiley. Connections *Stephen Colbert, host *Tim Robbins, 11/17/05, 10/31/06 *Jon Stewart, 11/9/05, 9/14/06, 9/28/06 *Anderson Cooper, 12/6/05 *Benjamin Franklin, 3/1/05 *Jesse Jackson, 4/7/06 *Ralph Nader, 4/20/06 *Theodore Roosevelt, 5/17/06 *Amy Sedaris, 7/10/06 *Tom Brokaw, 7/20/06 *David Gergen, 8/15/06 *Martin Short, 9/11/06 *Ken Jennings, 9/13/06 *Ted Danson, 9/26/06 *George Lucas, 10/11/06 *Penn Jillette, 11/1/06 *Dan Rather, 11/13/06 *Thomas Jefferson, 11/15/06 *Larry King, 3/1/07 *Ben and Jerry, 3/5/07 *Ted Koppel, 3/8/07 *Katie Couric, 3/22/07 *Mike Huckabee, 4/23/07, 8/16/07 *Brian Williams, 8/22/07 *Brian Williams, 8/22/07, 8/23/07 *Jane Fonda, 5/9/07 *Susan Sarandon, 9/18/07 *Sam Waterston, 9/26/07 *Tony Bennett, 9/26/07 *Anderson Cooper, 10/18/07 External links * Official site * Colbert Nation * Wikiality: The Truthiness Encyclopedia Colbert Report